User blog:Willbachbakal/Singleplayer Enemies: Nitro Splicer
Where did these guys go? Just because the Leadheads can throw grenades doesn't mean the demolitions expert has to get thrown out of the window. With a new arsenal of explosives, these guys could make a proper return. Research Bonuses *'Level 1:' Player can now shoot explosives in mid-air to detonate them *'Level 2:' +Damage *'Level 3:' Fireworks! Gene Tonic (see here) *'Level 4:' ++Damage *'Level 5:' Permanent 25% chance that any enemy explosive is a dud (including Rumbler and Turret rockets) Changes Multiple grenades types. At the start, Nitro Splicers will have three different types of grenade which they'll be able to switch through, depending on the situation: Frag Grenades: These aren't like the grenades the Leadheads throw: instead of exploding after a set amount of time, these ones explode upon impact. Better hope you brought your running shoes with you. Proximity Mines: These work the same as for the rest. Nitros switch to these if you're chasing them, and may sometimes lay them in your path before fighting you if they spot you. At times, a Nitro Splicer'll lay one or two behind a door (or somewhere where you can't see them) and coax you into chasing them, hoping to catch you with the mines. Smoke Bombs: If you get really close to these guys, they'll pop one of these at their feet and run like hell. If they're low on health if you get close, however, they'll just commit suicide with a Frag Grenade as a last resort to deal you damage. There's also a fair chance they'll set themselves on fire by throwing down the smoke bomb, making for funny accidental deaths. Evolution After a dozen or so Nitro Splicer encounters, you're going to start getting used to these guys; which is why these guys are going to start packing some serious ordnance, as demonstrated by the fact that they'll now be using Grenade Launchers. Not only do their old grenades get upgraded, but they'll also have a whole new set of devastating attacks. Frag Grenades get upgraded to Molotov Cocktails: Like their predecessors, these explode upon impact. However, instead of damaging you instantly, they cover the area in flames. Anything that gets caught in the explosion or that steps into the flames afterwards will be set on fire. Proximity Mines get upgraded to Rolling Mines: Work just like Proxy Mines, except that they roll towards you if you get close. Don't get close. Smoke Bombs get upgraded to Flash Grenades: These things are nasty, not only do they blind you completely for a second, but for the following few moments your vision gets complletely screwed. Nitro Splicers will still set themselves on fire pretty frequently with these, though. And now for the new explosives: Heat-Seeking RPGs: Who thought you could snipe with rockets? With these, any Nitro can, which means if you try to run away you're going to end up with one of these up your rear end. If you get spotted from a distance, they'll also start using these instead of the more short-ranged Molotovs. Sticky Bombs: Unlike the Gunslinger Leadhead's Sticky Bombs, these are detonated manually by the Nitro Splicer. If you hide behind cover, they'll start piling these up behind you and set them all off. The good thing is: there's a small delay detween them being set off and them actually exploding, and for the duration of that delay they'll start flashing and beeping ferociously. Nitro Plasmid: This is what happens if you really piss a Nitro Splicer off. If you deal them a lot of damage, they'll start charging up this plasmid and, if they succeed, they'll create a mini-black hole that sucks in every nearby object into it. The resulting orb of debris then ignites, after which point the black hole explodes, sending every object caught in it flying at high speed. Even with a lot of health upgrades, this attack can still tear a huge chunk out of your health, so if you see one of these you'd better run for cover. The good thing is, the Nitro Splicer that set it off will usually die in the explosion, along with any other poor Splicer in the area. And that pretty much wraps it for the Nitro Splicers. So, do you like it? If there's something in my set of ideas that you'd find frustrating or broken if it were in a real game, tell me. Back to the enemies section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts